<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杀死那只笼中鸟_3.1_满月预言_A2 by Pharmakon_111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942396">杀死那只笼中鸟_3.1_满月预言_A2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmakon_111/pseuds/Pharmakon_111'>Pharmakon_111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>杀死那只笼中鸟 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmakon_111/pseuds/Pharmakon_111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>杀死那只笼中鸟 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杀死那只笼中鸟_3.1_满月预言_A2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.1</p><p>又到了满月，是放下过去的时候了，许个关于“越来越少”的轻松愿望吧。</p><p>作为巫师，对自然的觉知往往比常人要敏感很多，满月附近的这两天，一般我们是精神亢奋得睡不着觉的。 </p><p>月亮戴着一顶光环作帽子——明天大概会有大风吧。那光环帽子银白色的边缘毛毛的，亮亮的，就像我发小儿卡卡西的头发。从他们的世界消失了这么多年，这些日子不知道为什么，一看到月亮就会想起他。 </p><p>老实说，我的发小儿卡卡西，啧，这个人命太硬了，他是不是姓江户川啊我说？你要不是命跟他一样硬，甚至比他还硬，你都不敢跟他一块玩儿。 </p><p>他办事这么细致的一个人，吃个橘子都给那些白丝丝择得一干二净的人，反而走到哪儿，哪儿出事儿，这不是命，是什么？ </p><p>算了算了，杂念还是要先放一放。这时候有其他的正事儿：趁着满月，在灵力达到顶峰时，我们要尝试与自然交谈——广义上来说，这也是一种通灵，为的就是靠自然的提示和影响，预言或者说判断接下来会发生的事情。</p><p>“带土，”瓶中的灵魂又躁动起来，“我嘱咐你的事情你到底记住没有？”</p><p>“啧，我都有印象，你别操心了行吗？”我有点不耐烦地回头看了他一眼。</p><p>每个月圆之夜，瓶里的鬼魅都会复苏，恨不得一气儿把他憋了一个月的话都跟我说完。本来这天就有很多的事情需要处理，还得听他叨叨、管着他吧，真的烦。</p><p>但是也真的没辙，他在这儿也能帮上点忙，甚至有时能给我点指导——当然，这也得看他心情。毕竟是宇智波斑，他是我祖宗。没开玩笑，他真是我祖宗，各种意义上的祖宗——是我们有记载的族谱上的第一位族长，也是有记载的第一位背弃全族人，踏上寻求真理之路的孤独者。</p><p>“开始吧。”他轻声说。</p><p>我看到一轮满月下的血迹，看到笼子，看到笼子里的罐子里反光的、粘稠的、蠕动着相互吞噬的毒虫，看到白色的飞鸟自深渊中倏尔升起，扭转聚合，变作一颗耀眼的晨星，撕裂一切，接着是坟墓，破碎的玻璃，是树，是森林……</p><p>——和一条蜿蜒的路，洒着银白色月光的、蜿蜒通向月亮和远方的路；一滴水，滴在坑坑洼洼的月亮之上，激起涟漪，涟漪又波及整个画面，使一切固体都变成液体，并淹没、吞噬了那条路。</p><p>看到这些，我和斑面面相觑。破解这副图景所带来的预言，大概需要一个引子：月亮。</p><p>月亮是内心，是回忆，是体液，是母亲；也是死亡，是对峙，是惩戒，是欲望。</p><p>画面上的白色与月亮总是最复杂的，大概摸索到了这些对应的意象，才好破译、推演其他事物的含义。</p><p>我的直觉告诉我，这是个有关于覆灭与新生的故事。可我也叹气，又有哪个故事与覆灭和新生完全无关呢？</p><p>这样的预言意义何在啊……</p><p>人可以被预言吗？生死之间，生死之外，难道真的存在命运，存在一些我们无法违抗的事物？</p><p>大概有吧。我是巫师，也经历过死而复生的奇遇，但巫师也迷惘。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>